The Horrors of Reality
Silent Hill: The Horrors of Reality is a short story about a drug addict who got lost in the town of Silent Hill, he later founds about a mysterious woman wandering around. 'Story' Norman: You can’t catch me, you sons of bitches! On a dark night, at a very lonely road, a man named Norman Underhill is playing chase with a group of cops. He ran from the police while resisting arrest, he was under the influence of drugs. The chase led Norman into the town of Silent Hill, his pace has quicken, the police got left behind and they abandoned the search for him. Norman: (Sigh) where are they n-now? Told you they can’t catch the “Mighty Norman”. Norman looked around and he stood in front of a ghost town, he has no knowledge of the place. He stumbled upon a sign that says “Welcome to Silent Hill”. Norman: Silent Hill huh? This place sounds like fun! Norman walked into the abandoned house and loots all the goods he can find. Norman: This place is a Treasure Chest! Lots of things to steal! Behind Norman, an ill-looking creature suddenly licks him in the head. Norman: What the hell! Get away from me man, can’t you see I’m busy here! Norman thought it was just a hallucination, but it was not. It was a monster, a “Strangler” it is called. It got mad and pointed its long tongue at Norman, It skittered upon his neck, hissing like a snake. It suddenly strangles him. Norman: Ugh! H-hey! Stop that! Norman punched the Strangler in the head, causing it to back away. Meanwhile outside the house where Norman is at, a mysterious woman was looking through the blurry windows, she blows the dust and wipes the glass with her hands. She looked at Norman, stared at him, with those dark dead-looking eyes. The woman picks up a rock and raises it in the air, daring to throw at Norman. Suddenly she sees the Strangler closing upon her. She turns her attention to the monster and throws the rock at it, shattering the windows. The monster got hit badly, it crawled to the ground and bleeds to death. Norman turned around and hears the racket. Norman: H-hey! What is this?! Breaking glasses all of a-a sudden! Norman looked through the broken glass and saw the woman figure. He thinks it’s someone he knew. Norman: Cecily? Is that you?! But that woman named Cecily died years ago, Cecily died because of a bullet wound, fired by an unknown stranger. Cecily is Norman’s sister. Norman: It can’t be you…You are dead! Cecily? The resemblance is remarkable. They look exactly the same. She even got the same bullet wounds as Cecily, in the right chest. Two and a half years ago when it happened, Norman was with her sister on the park, she was only nineteen that day. An unknown stranger in a dark hood suddenly shows up and points a gun at Norman. Norman: Hey, please! No! Don’t do this! Stranger: Give me your money or else I’ll shoot you! Norman: Please, I’ll give you anything just don’t— Cecily suddenly runs to Norman, she got cotton candy in her hands and a happy smile in her face. Not knowing Norman is in trouble. The stranger panicked and shoots Cecily in the chest. She dropped to the ground heavily and the stranger runs far away. Norman: No! You fucker, you shot my sister! Come back here!!! Norman still chased the hooded stranger despite he carries a firearm. Norman suddenly trips on a rock, he fell down and scratched his wrist. He looks up, left and right, the stranger was gone. Norman punched the ground angrily, breaking a finger and taring a nail. His hand bleeds while the crook disappeared like a bubble. Norman: Shit! Cecily!!! Norman returns to Cecily, she was surrounded by people. Norman pushed them away. Norman: Get out of the fucking way! That’s my sister! Cecily: N-Norman! So m-much pain! Agghh!!! Cecily was pale, she lost so much blood. She was shivering and cold. The wound won’t stop bleeding. Norman: You’re gonna be okay Cecily! You hear me! Somebody call an ambulance!!! Cecily: D-don’t worry about…Ugh!!! Norman: Cecily! Hey you! Call a medic! Someone! Person: Okay, I will do it. She’ll be safe. Three minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They carried out their stretchers, first aid kits and neck braces. Norman: What took you so long?! Paramedic: We’re already here, aren’t we?! Norman got mad and hits the paramedic. Norman: I’m serious here. Now pick up my sister and bring her to the hospital! Paramedic: Okay! I’m sorry! Sorry… On the ambulance, Norman held his sister’s hand. Cecily: Norman, I’m f-fine… Norman: No you’re not, whoever did this to you, I’m going to find him, and I will make him pay for this. Cecily: No, Norman. You might get h-hurt…just stay. Norman: Okay… At the Hospital after an hour of operation, the doctor comes out of the ICU and approaches Norman. Doctor: I’m very sorry. Norman: Don’t say that. You make me worry, I know she’s fine. Doctor: She didn’t make it. She lost so much blood, she was hit on the lungs. Norman: No, no, no!!! Norman grabbed the Doctor and dragged him to the maintenance room. Norman: You didn’t do your job, Doctor. You killed her! Doctor: No, please. She didn’t have a chance to— Norman blamed the doctor for his sister’s death. Norman choked the doctor until he ran out of air. Norman: What have I done? The Janitor suddenly comes inside the room and saw Norman and the dead doctor. Norman kicked the janitor in the face and ran quickly. He was getting always chased by police since then. He became addicted to drugs and alcohol. He almost became crazy. His life ruined because of a stranger. Fanfic under construction Category:Fan Fiction